The journey of the magic sword
by molly1997
Summary: After the ring had been destroyed and whole middle-earth thought that the great dangers had been destroyed with it. Just a few noticed that not al danger had been gone, far in the dark lands was a very dark place where orcs prepared for their battle. A small group make their way on a journey through dark lands, and get help from a royal she elf. M to be safe.


**After the ring had been destroyed and whole middle-earth thought that the great dangers had been destroyed with it. Just a few noticed that not al danger had been gone, far in the dark lands was a very dark place where orcs prepared for their battle. **

**2 years after the return of the king Orcs and other dark mysterieus creaturs started to take over more and more land and villages, the only way it is believed how they can be stopped is by a magic sword that first was believed to be non existing, till Gandalf the great white wizard was travelling to see his hobbit friends once again.  
Gandalf begann to wonder what was it about hobbiton that they Always seem to beginn figting wars in middle-earth As Pippin hurried over to him and told him that he had seen an oddly old but powerfull sword in his cousins livingroom. Gandalf who discoverd the sword took pippin, merry who seemed to have just a bit matured during the years, Pippin's little cousin Barrin with him to gondor where all great leaders and kings of middle earth gathered for a meeting. As much as Gandalf hated it he once again had to take the hobbits with him to end this darkness as the magic sword only could be handeld by one owner. **

**Lord elrond had been gone so aragorn and lady Arwen called all leaders of middle-earth to come together and make sure that there will come a new Fellow ship.  
**Dwars, elves and humans came from all around middle-earth had come to this important meeting.  
"We are here today to talk about a great danger that is once again rising in our lands, a dangerous creature that lures deep in the dark land. Only this sword can make a end of this danger! We must make a new fellowship to help these 3 hobbits on their journey through dangerous woods and places." Aragorn spoke clear. Arwen sat next to him knowing that he would be going to make shore that his friends are all safe. Aragorn locked eyes with his two friends, the blonde haired gracefull elf and his friend the grumpy dwarf who strangely worked best together. Gimli was the first to speak his words "Well I have been through this once, why not again, just like I told our great friend Frodo that one day you have my axe. Legolas gave a little smirk "Well _Mellon _I will help you aswell can't leave anybody alone with a dwarf right" Gimly rolled his eyes and wanted to say something but Aragorn interrupted telling them he would join aswell. As last two men joined the fellow ship, menthir a elf from rivendell and Dairon one of Gondors warriors.  
The next morning the group started their journey. They travelled the safe lands not much interesting happened till Aragorn made the group stop. "We will now enter Lothórien, There may be elves who know the way through the dark woods and lands." Lothórien Legolas and Aragorn shared a look. Legolas wanted to be sure that Aragorn knew that the lorien elves call these lands forbidden and death awaits there. Lothórien is ruled by Lord Ardor, son of lady Galadriel who travelled to the undying lands after destroying the ring.

The group let their horses go and walked in the forest. Legolas looked at his surrounding seeing how the trees moved and sung. he was looking up to the trees when he saw something move. "Orcs!" He screamed at the rest. The men all grabbed their weapons. They were soon surrounded by big ugly orcs, who wanted one thing, the sword. just a short moment later lothorien elves fell from the sky and fought the orcs with their bows. Barrin who was knew to the whole fighting thing tripped over a tree and fell back, a big orc stoke his sword but got killed by one of the elves, she was wearing a brown leather pants and a black cape covering her face. she was gracefull but fought like a men The time that all orcs we're killed, the elves turned their aim on the small group. the woman with the leather pants walked u to the warriors _"Q tye lely túl Q háya" _She spoke gently looking at legolas. "Heryn Ruiniell" Legolas spoke. The woman raised her hands and showed her face. she was beautifull like the stars, her eyes were a shade of brown which was very strange for a elf, her hair was golden long an wavy, the front pieces braid back.  
"Come and rest, you are exhausted"


End file.
